


Houndin'

by Anannua



Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22974109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anannua/pseuds/Anannua
Summary: Self-care is important, and sucking Kakashi’s dick sounds like a heavenly way to get rid of all the stress in his head.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Namikaze Minato
Comments: 15
Kudos: 119





	Houndin'

**Author's Note:**

> Really just a short about how I feel my OTPs relationship is. I felt like writing something without a HINT OF ANGST OR HURT and here we are

There’s eyes on him. He feels it from across the table, the heat of his student’s gaze, and Minato idly wonders how his silver-haired pupil manages to put so much desire into one look, with just one eye, and he sits back from signing out an obscure petition filed by some civilian union group with a pen gripped between his teeth.

Kakashi’s single eye is fixed on his lips locked around the pen. He looks like he’d much rather be where the pen is, sliding inside with his cock, slipping past Minato’s defenses and making him choke, or at least trying, slotting in messily, drunk with how madly he wants to hear Minato moan around him, groaning as he takes Kakashi’s dick, sucking him down greedily, noisily, and how does he fit all that into a glance?

 _It’s not fair,_ Minato thinks mildly as the look remains, even after he’s looked up into Kakashi’s smoldering stare, _how lovely he looks when he wants so openly._

The long day of work suddenly feels like too much of a burden.

And he’s the Hokage—he’s allowed to set aside some time for stress relief.

Self-care is important, after all, and sucking Kakashi’s dick sounds like a _heavenly_ way to get rid of all the stress in his head.

They’re not alone but that’s not a problem for long.

“Hawk. Eagle. Dismissed,” Minato says softly.

Kakashi’s single eye widens.

There’s a subtle sound, nearly imperceptible to any but shinobi, that signals the sudden absence of any others in the room. Minato tips his head to one side and rolls the pen from between his lips. Kakashi’s eye tracks the motion like he’ll die if he looks away for a single instant.

He can’t help his smirk.

“You can look,” he says with fond amusement, “Or you can come over here and touch.”

Kakashi stares a bit longer, obviously still caught up in whatever daydream he’s been stuck in for the past few minutes, having to hide the fire in his gut but Minato knows. He fixes his student with an expectant look and leans away from the desk just far enough to accommodate a body.

He can hear Kakashi’s soft sound of desire from across the room.

“ _Sensei_.”

Minato laughs as his lap is suddenly full, long legs thrown over his, knocking against the chair, knocking them back together with the weight of Kakashi as he careens into that laughing mouth. Kakashi has his mask yanked down around his throat and falls against his teacher with reckless force, crushing their lips together into a searing kiss, which Minato meets with equal enthusiasm. He loves this ardency, this unreserved longing that Kakashi lavishes him with. Loves the way his student desires him with a consuming passion, close to obsession, a fiery thing that lives beneath his skin, easily roused, never satisfied, always hungry for more of Minato. Just one more touch. Just another kiss, another embrace, and then just one more after that.

Again and again and again, and Minato will never get tired of giving Kakashi what he needs.

“So eager,” he teases as Kakashi pulls back panting for air, “Were you so desperate for a taste? Kakashi.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Kakashi gasps, cheeks, face flushed, eyes dark with desire, unable to look away for moment, fixed on Minato’s mouth like it might disappear. “You made me wait _all morning_.”

“Did you want my mouth?”

“Please,” Kakashi hisses like a prayer, “Sensei, _yes_.”

“Will you let me stretch you while I suck you?”

His lover _vibrates_ with how hard he groans at the suggestion. Minato loves the sound, and grips Kakashi’s thighs tighter, fingers digging into his flesh through the pants, pulling a gasp from his student’s throat.

“I won’t last if you do that.”

Minato’s bright eyes sparkle as he looks up into Kakashi’s dark eyes.

“Good. You’re not the only one who has had to wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> Might get edited later with more smut


End file.
